


Me gusta cuando callas

by claveldelaire



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: (kind of), Enemies to Lovers, I mean, Kissing, M/M, Right?, Talking Pokemon, not a talking Pokemon but Steve looks like Pikachu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: "Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente,y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca.Parece que los ojos se te hubieran voladoy parece que un beso te cerrara la boca."---I like you when you’re silent, for you seem as if you’re gone,and you hear me from afar, and my voice doesn’t touch you.It seems as if your eyes had flown away from you—it seems as if a kiss were sealing shut your mouth.
Relationships: Steve Murphy & Javier Peña, Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29





	Me gusta cuando callas

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary from a fragment of a poem of Chilean poet Pablo Neruda.

Murphy won't stop talking.  _ The victims this, sicarios that. Bla, bla, bla. _ Could he stop babbling already? Javier lights the third cigarette in an hour and tries to look focused on typewriting for Murphy to stop but he doesn't get the hint.

Javier shoots him a killer look but he seems to have developed an immunity.

He could just say "shut up" directly but he doesn't like to be kind with him.

Peña gets up and goes to the coffee room just to not listen to him but he forgets one of Murphy's hobbies is to be at less than two feet away from him, following him around.

He has even followed him to the bathroom multiple times and Javier has had to fight the temptation of leaving him locked in a stall. His big blue puppy eyes convinced him of keeping him close, although Javier would assure to anybody willing to listen to him that Steve's eyes don't have any effect on him.

Javier sighs, hopefully, one day, Murphy will run out of things to say.

_ Escobar must be watching us ever since when bla, bla, bla. _ Maybe if Javier shots him in the leg he will stay silent for a moment, but no, he wouldn't do that to these strong legs.

Eventually, Javier starts to answer him in Spanish just to annoy him and make him stop but Steve grasps single words separately and repeats them in his awful Spanish. 

_ Sapo. Casa. Carro. Gato. Beso. _

"I didn't say anything about a kiss," Javier complains.

"Oh, didn't you?"

"No, I said we-" But he gets interrupted by the completely fake innocent look in Steve's eyes.

_ Of fucking course. _

Javier grabs him by the lapels of his jacket and stamps him against the wall, next to the bathroom door.

"I really hope this will make you shut up," Javier grunts and seals their lips together. Murphy's hands go directly to grip Javier's wrists and he leans into the kiss. He didn't want to go that far but Murphy is obliging him. At least when he's busy licking Javier's upper lip he's not talking.

When Javier remembers that they're in a hallway at work, breaks the kiss, still trapping Steve between his body and the wall.

Murphy laughs. "Finally," he says.

"What?" Javier asks grumpily. He can't believe Murphy is already talking again.

"Was wondering how much shit would I have to make up to say until you did this," he says, still with his fingers around Javi's wrists.

"I fucking despise you, Murphy," Javier barks, letting his jacket go.

"I know, right?" Murphy says triumphantly, smoothing his clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know if you liked it. I know it's short, sorry.


End file.
